1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for communication between a controller and a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, many devices have switched to universal serial bus (USB) communication links. Even in the stringent automotive environment, USB communication links have become accepted. USB communication happens between a USB host and a USB device. Generally, the host will deliver a voltage to power up the USB device over the USB communication link. The host can then read the pull up/down resistors on the data lines to determine the device class and communicate accordingly. When there is no bus activity, the USB host can go into suspend mode. The device can wake the host by sending data. (e.g. a USB mouse or keyboard) This is possible because the 5V VUSB from the host is still present in suspend mode so the device can wake the host.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system and method for communication between a controller and a device.